Rubio como el oro, ¡y oro como la perfección que deberías buscar!
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: Kida lo tiene todo. Pelo del color del oro, actitud, carisma, humor, comprensión, ganas de diversión... Y como lo tiene todo, ¡simplemente no entiende qué más necesita Mikado para fijarse en él y olvidarse de Anri! Ni cree poder llegar a entenderlo... pero le gustaría tener espacio en la mente de su amigo. [One-shot/Muy suave MasaMika y mención a Anri y sus curvas]
**¡HOOOLA! Vengo a dejar algo corto: u** **n pequeño aporte al fandom y a mi OTP (sh, para mí SÍ es real) MasaMika/MiKida.**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a blablabla. Sólo la trama me pertenece, no los pjs ni su historia original o el universo en el que todo se desenvuelve (ojalá).

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Rubio como el oro... ¡Y oro como la perfección que deberías buscar!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

—¡S-Sonohara!

Una ceja tembló ante la mera mención de _ese_ apellido y _el tono_ en el que fue mencionado. Ese tono... Ese tartamudeo entre tímido y feliz. Ni siquiera hacía falta girar la cabeza para ver la expresión seguramente _embobada_ de su mejor amigo al pillar vista de la chica por la que pasaba días y noches soltando suspiros... " _Y espero que sólo sean suspiros_ ", murmuró una voz dentro de su cabeza mofonamente.

No pudo evitar virar sus ojos momentáneamente cuando tanto él como el pelinegro detuvieron su andar por el parque que quedaba de camino a la escuela y Anri se acercó con paso tranquilo a ambos. Llevaba puestas una falda gris como las que solían usar las secretarias, lisa, y una blusa color azul claro de una tela aparentemente —él no lo había comprobado por sí mismo, pero a simple vista parecía— no sólo algo brillante y suave, sino que también semi-transparente.

—Buenas, Ryuugamine... —Fue el simple y corto saludo que Mikado recibió por parte de la muchacha cuando ella finalmente se detuvo frente a ambos. Sus oscuros ojos pasaron del chico a su acompañante, cierto rubio que la miraba con _tranquilidad_ — _"Vete, vete, vete... Dale calabazas o lo que sea y déjanos a solas..."_ , pensaba traicioneramente para sus adentros, de cualquier forma—, y sus labios ampliaron un tanto más la suave sonrisa que en ellos ya había—. Kida.

Un desagradable estremecimiento lo recorrió al presentir que aquella chica ante sí no pensaba excusarse ni tener algún tipo de prisa por ir a continuar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo hasta ese momento.

—¡Aaanri, hooola! —Exclamó finalmente, cerrando los ojos con una amplia sonrisa y recobrando su actitud habitual de mujeriego. Rodeó a la chica echando una mirada muy poco discreta a las curvas notorias de su cuerpo visibles a causa de la vestimenta que usaba esa vez, de arriba a abajo y viceversa un par de veces. Se detuvo tras haberle dado una vuelta completa y llevó una mano a su barbilla al mismo tiempo que codeaba a Mikado en un costado, sonriendo picaronamente. Si ella no se veía por su cuenta, él muy amablemente le echaría una mano...—. ¡Buen vestuario! ¿verdad, Mikado...? _Deja poco a la imaginación_...

Fue soltar ese comentario y que ambos jóvenes enrojecieran, incluso si era por distintos motivos.

—¡Kida-! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Anri podría ofenderse!

—Sabes que _te gusta_ lo que ves... —insistió inclinándose un poco más cerca de su _amigo_ —ugh, como lo jodía tener que pensar en él como _sólo_ eso— y mirando a Anri cada vez más sonrojada de reojo ya que ella parecía nerviosa por no saber lo que Kida susurraba a Mikado—. Aunque apuesto a que te gustaría que la falda fuera más corta y tan transparente como su blusa..., ¿cierto?

—¡MA-MASAOMI...!

—¡Y-Yo...! ¡Yo debería irme ahora! T-Tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa o me reñirán... Buenas tardes, divertíos, chicos. —La pelinegra hizo una corta reverencia quizás _demasiado_ formal para el trato que solían tener entre ellos tres y retomó su anterior camino con pasos rápidos y expresión avergonzada. Sus manos cubrían su pecho por algún motivo... que hizo a Kida reír entre dientes.

—Mira lo que has hecho... —bufó Mikado a su lado.

Kida dejó de reír.

—¿Qué? No he dicho ninguna mentira... —Protestó inflando infantilmente una mejilla y echando su cabeza hacia atrás con cierto cansancio—. ¡Es ella quien no sabe ver cuándo tiene una broma delante de sus narices!

—¡Y eres tú el que no sabe callarse aún cuando sabe lo vergonzosa que ella puede llegar a ser, Masaomi...! —le devolvió la pelota su amigo, con tono irritado y el ceño levemente fruncido. No había ningún atisbo de broma en el brillo de sus ojos.

Cómo odiaba eso el rubio.

—Como sea, no es como si ella no estuviera acostumbrada...

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Mikado en todo el trayecto que ambos continuaron hasta la casa del antiguo Líder de los Pañuelos Amarillos. El silencio era denso, tenso y muy significativo.

Masaomi contuvo un suspiro hastiado al tiempo que pasaba una mano por sus hebras de pelo doradas, nuevamente rubias y brillantes por ciertos tratamientos de la peluquería. Hacía poco —el viernes— que se había vuelto a tintar de rubio... pero Mikado no había notado eso.

Mikado tampoco se había dado cuenta de sus intentos casi _desesperados_ por acercarse ni había notado que sus bromas con doble sentido significaban _exactamente_ lo que parecían decir, esos últimos tiempos.

¿Que si Kida albergaba _intenciones ocultas_ tras ellas?

¡OBVIAMENTE!

Él no era alguien dado a perder el tiempo con cualquier person-... Bueno, quizás sí lo era... un poco... Está bien, ¡siempre lo hacía!

Pero con su mejor amigo la situación era distinta y más _especial_.

Posó sus ojos color miel en la expresión seria y los labios apretados que Mikado mantenía mientras continuaban su caminata, analizando lo que el chico podría estar pensando. No era difícil de imaginar: _Anri_ triste y deprimida por el comentario que él le había soltado anteriormente. _Anri_ llorando. _Anri_ con el ánimo por los suelos durante el resto del día. _Anri_. _Anri_ , _Anri_... ¡Siempre _Anri_!

¿Y _él_?

¿Dónde había quedado él?

Siempre habían sido ellos dos...

Ellos dos y, bueno, sí. Ellos dos y las chicas que Kida intentara interceptar y enamorar.

¡Pero lo hacía porque quería que Mikado se diera cuenta de lo sorprendente que sería tener al maravilloso Kida Masaomi intentando enamorarlo! ¡Para que él intentara ver lo que todas esas desagradecidas de mal gusto y carácter superficial y criticón no!

 _Kida sólo quería llamar la atención de Mikado_.

De verdad.

Pero nunca funcionaba de la forma que a él le gustaría...

Como fuera... Al día siguiente los apoyaría en su "relación".

Al día siguiente.

Lunes.

Hoy era domingo.

Lo cual significaba: Mikado estaba disponible sólo para él y su tiempo compartido jugando videojuegos, viendo películas, caminando durante horas sin rumbo fijo o haciendo los gilipollas por las calles.

Sin embargo, Kida no acababa de entenderlo... ¿Qué era eso que estaba haciendo mal...?

—¿Masaomi?

Oyó el llamado del chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos y murmuró un enfurruñado "¿Hm...?" para darle a entender que lo escuchaba, sin mirarlo. Faltaba una calle más para que llegaran al edificio en el que él había alquilado un apartamento más espacioso y cómodo que el anterior que había habitado...

—Lo siento...

—No... No. Yo soy el que lo siente.

—¿Te disculparás mañana con Sonohara?

—Sí... y luego caerá rendida en mis brazos por ser tan buen hombre, singular, ¡capaz de reconocer mis errores y afrontarlos para disculparme!

—... _ajá_. Hmph...

Y comenzó a descojonarse de risa, y Kida no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?!

Cuando ambos llegaron al departamento del rubio casi sin aliento por haber reído tanto en lo que les restaba del trayecto, otra vez notando esa comodidad tan propia en el ambiente de cuando estaban _juntos_ , Mikado hizo un comentario.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta. Te has vuelto a tintar, ¿verdad? Te queda bien visto así... aunque me gustaba un poco más tu pelo castaño de cuando éramos niños... Hablando de eso... ¿podrías imaginarte cómo sería Anri con el pelo rubio?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso quiere decir que te gustaba más yo de esa forma? ¿ _Te gustaba_? —Pinchó el otro, intentando ignorar el pequeño brinco que había dado su corazón ante el raro halago —quenosabíasiinterpretarbienomal— y luego el dolor de verse desplazado de la mente de su amigo, otra vez, por _aquella_ —. ¡Ni siquiera lo imagines! Sólo yo puedo quedar bien con el pelo rubio... Bien, cool, guay, el más guapo y carismático de todo Ikebukuro —fanfarroneó dando una vuelta sobre sus propios talones y cerrando los ojos mientras alzaba sus dos brazos al aire, imaginando un vitoreo embravecido y silbidos femeninos dirigidos hacia él desde una tribuna igualmente imaginaria de chicas enloquecidas por sus encantos.

—Supongo que tienes razón... el rubio te va más a ti de lo que nos iría a ella, o a mí.

... _Uh_.

La máscara animada que Kida portaba resbaló de su rostro al suelo. Y es que... ¡De nuevo! Mikado había ignorado completa y absurdamente de una forma rotunda la única pregunta importante en medio de todo su parloteo anterior.

—Rubio como el oro. El oro es perfecto, ¿lo sabes? —soltó con un leve cansancio e irritación (tal vez, con tristeza también) que no se molestó mucho en disimular.

—No todo lo que brilla como tal es oro, desde luego... —lo bajó de las nubes Mikado sin darse cuenta, _aún más_ —. ¡Con permiso...! —Y luego se adentró en el departamento de su amigo sin intuir lo mal que le había sentado su comentario al contrario.

" _Pero yo soy rubio como el oro... ¡y como la perfección que deberías buscar! ¡Date cuenta! Anri no sabe lo que yo... No te conoce como yo... No te ha visto ni te ha tenido en su vida ni te ha acompañado como yo... No... No_ nada _como yo._ "

—Mikado... —emergió de entre sus labios acompañado de un suspiro quedo y resignado. Se descalzó, recordando lo superficial y vacío que había sido todo durante el tiempo que consiguió estar junto a Saki... lo mucho que había intentado llegar a amarla, sin resultados reales.

 _Mikado, Mikado, Mikado..._ Su mente parecía obsesionada con su mejor _amistad_.

—Me pido el Jugador 1. —Interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz del chico que flotó hasta él desde el salón.

Seguramente ya habría encendido la PS3 y todo.

 _Amistad_ , siguió haciendo eco de esa palabra su mente.

—¡Sólo si me das un besito en la mejilla!

Una acaramelada mirada vivaracha se cruzó con una azulada mirada pillada en falta.

—...el Jugador 2 no parece tan mala idea.

 _Por ahora_..., debería conformarse con eso.

Aunque quizás, y sólo quizás...

El tenue sonrojo presente en las mejillas de su amigo no era una mala señal para él.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **TA CHAN. :D ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Opiniones serán más que bien recibidas, ya sabéis, akdjd.** **Y respondidas, ¡claro! Tales como...**

 _ElAmorDeTuVidaJuJu_ : **¡Hey, hola! Personita que me ha hecho el día en su momento con el review, jaja. Realmente... No hay muchos fanfics de esta pareja por aquí, lo cual es _un poco_ triste... ¡pero estoy segura que publicaré algo más más adelante!, o quizás traduzca algo _bueno_ , ¿hm? Si gustas, podría comunicártelo en su debido momento. Por ahora, volviendo a este fanfic, ¡gracias por el review! Y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, ow. /Cries in Spanish/ **

**Saludos desde Júpiter. :)** **/Hearts/**

 **PD: No. No hay un hueco en el tiempo exacto en el que situar esta historia... así que podéis pensarla o imaginarla dónde o cuándo queráis.**


End file.
